


Runaway Sensation - RS Cover Art

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Runaway Sensation [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, magazine cover, rolling stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: Cover Art for Runaway Sensation. First posted December, 2011.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runaway Sensation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578624) by [ObsessedOne (semaphoredrivethru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/ObsessedOne), [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru). 



> I spent DAYS looking at Rolling Stone covers to figure out the rules for their covers (black and white, for example, is almost exclusively used for someone who has passed away). I think it paid off. *grin*

So I made the cover to go with the article, because how can you not want to put this face on the cover of _Rolling Stone_?

[Full size version.](http://pics.livejournal.com/obsessed1/pic/00003cch)


End file.
